The present invention relates to a disposable plastic bag and, more particularly to a multiple disposable plastic bag assembly for convenient garbage collection.
Conventionally, a garbage bag placed in a wastebin is used for convenient collection of garbage. Regular garbage bags are of a single layer type disposable plastic bags. When placing a disposable plastic bag in a wastebin, the bag is opened and the top circular edge of the bag is turned inside out to hang on the top circular edge of the wastebin so as to let the opened bag body be firmly positioned in the wastebin, and to facilitate packaging after having been fully filled with garbage. However, conventional single layer disposable plastic bags are not convenient to use. Because each time after a bag which is fully filled with garbage is thrown away, another one has to be placed in the wastebin. The process to place a disposable plastic bag in a wastebin has therefore to be repeated again. If there are ten or several tens of wastebins used in an office, it will become a big burden to a cleaner because it would take a lot of time and exertion to repeatedly collect the bags and replace new bags each day. It has been proposed before to place several disposable plastic bags in a wastebin at a time to avoid repeated placing of a new plastic bag in a wastebin after the previous one is collected. However, this has not been practical an has caused new problems. According to this method, a plurality of disposable plastic bags are seperately placed in a wastebin one after another. This process is cumbersome. When a plurality of disposable plastic bags are arranged in a wastebin with one nested in another, the air stored up among the laminated bags must be expelled from the bags otherwise the available collection space will be reduced. However, it is still time consuming to expel the air from the bags. Further, because all the bags are placed in a wastebin with the top circular edge turned inside out to hang on the top circular edge of the wastebin, when it is required to pick up the inner one from the nested bags to package the garbage, it is very difficult to separate the inner bag from the others, and several plastic bags may be drawn up at a time to create further problems. In order to solve the said problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multilayer disposable plastic bag assembly which alleviates the abovementioned difficulties.